Make Believe
by deity of death1
Summary: Let's play pretend...Sasuke-kun.


**Disclaimer:** Am I Masashi Kishimoto? Are_ you_ Masashi Kishimoto? It is very unlikely. I do **NOT **own **Naruto**. Enough said.

**Authoress' Notes** -- I'd consider it a drabble, but seeing as it has gone on for far too long than I had intended, I suppose labeling it as a one-shot would work equally as well. Seeing as the sixth manga hasn't made it's debut here yet, and seeing as though I have no way of attaining the Japanese audio/English subtitled DVDs, I have very limited knowledge of **Naruto**. (Most of the information I found were from websites and fanfiction.) So when reading this, please don't ponder upon it too carefully. Comments...Criticism... Both are welcome.

* * *

**Make Believe**

* * *

Let's play pretend. 

Let us assume that the world is this flawless, perfect place.

The people around us are happy... See? Look at their smiles... and listen to their laughter.

Do you still not believe me?

* * *

Let's play pretend. 

Pretend that you didn't see that solitary tear sliding down her porcelain face.

Pretend that you didn't see her, didn't hear her hushed sobs as she knelt down on her beloved's grave.

It's much simpler to believe lies...

Walk away...

_Just walk away._

The world, after all, can not be witnessed as such an imperfect, flawed place.

* * *

One shouldn't look at things too closely... else one might see the imperfections. 

I dare you to prove that proverb wrong...

I dare you to look at your surroundings with a keener eye, with sharper vision.

What do you see?

Do you see the dents on the walls, the threadlike crevices on the windows?

No... Look at the people; look at their eyes.

A person's eyes are the windows to their souls.

Verify it.

Give me testimony that it isn't true.

They smile... but is that happiness in their eyes?

Do they truly display how they feel?

_No._

Because you know what?

It's against the regulations.

What is that?

Of course...

It's against the conduct of the shinobi.

_It's against the precepts of this game._

* * *

Let's play pretend. 

Let us assume that I am the girl you believe me to be.

A girl that is optimistic; a girl that is spoilt, lovelorn, and naive... A girl that holds such trivial meaning to you.

A girl that would probably never experience the harsh difficulties of life that you have.

_You surmise too soon._

I am not always so positive...

I have faced the coldness of life...

Though I must admit... that coldness can never compare to you.

I cry... I bleed as well... as I am only human.

You think of me as an impenetrable person... a person not capable of understanding how you felt then and now.

The least I can do is stand behind you whenever it is impossible to stand beside you, to sympathize with you.

Perhaps it is an understatement to say that your pain is my agony.

_Understand that not only you have to deal with a burden on his back._

* * *

I pity you. 

Because even though you may pretend to act cold, pretend to be emotionless...it's just that--pretend.

_You're just like everyone else..._

* * *

Let's play pretend; just once more... 

Let's pretend that I didn't hear those malicious remarks, that I didn't just see you walk away.

_It is no fun... this game... if you have no partner._

But we will continue this tomorrow... and the day after that...and the day after the next...

I will continue to come to you and you will continue to push me away.

Because in this world, my world, where everything is perfect and untouched, I see you...

No...Not the person whose fingers were stained with blood at such an early age...

Not the boy who was so cold, so bitter... so inconsiderate.

No... I see him--

* * *

_"Sakura-chan?"_

I blinked and stared at the figure in front of me with an impassive expression. "Yes...Naruto-kun?"

A cool breeze swept by, ruffling his blond hair, and he smiled that smile of his, so carefree... "It's noon already... Kakashi-sensei already left..."

I nodded understandingly, "You can go ahead, Naruto-kun... I'll stay here awhile."

I could feel his inquisitive stare pierce my bent neck and I could just imagine him in my mind, glancing between the Uchiha successor and I.

I heard him sigh, "'Kay, Sakura-chan... " He glared fiercely at his black haired adversary before sprinting away, to the Ichiraku, no doubt.

My chuckle died down and after a moment, I lifted my head to stare at his slowly retreating figure.

"Sasuke...kun?"

* * *

_--come to you--_

* * *

He paused. 

"No", he replied, with any trace of hesitance gone, as if the answer was planned beforehand.

And he walked away...

* * *

_--push me away--_

* * *

That symbol, the Uchiha fan, would continue to haunt me for as long as I lived...

* * *

And I obediently played my part and remained in place.

* * *

_After all..._

* * *

Maybe it was just denial...or my ignorance... 

I was scared.

To let these feelings go...

To let _you_ go...

Until that day, I will continue to smile... smile...and love you.

* * *

_After all..._

* * *

...It's just pretend.

* * *

**End **

* * *

**deity of death1**


End file.
